Okami: A New Journey
by Marzeh
Summary: Amaterasu returns to the Celestial Plains, however her stay does not last long as a new heir to darkness shows itself; more powerful than ever before. Unexpected villains are revealed as Amaterasu, most powers stripped from her, must defeat them.
1. Welcome Home, Amaterasu!

The Ark's gentle humming had lulled the white and crimson wolf into an uneasy sleep, her breathing was slow; and her sides heaved up and down with every breath. A blonde male leaned casually against the interior of the ship, watching clouds pass by as they gradually rose higher and higher into the air- closer and closer to the Celestial Plain. A loud yawn brought his attention back to the crimson shaded wolf. "Are you awake, Ma Cherie'?" He asked quietly.

Amaterasu had lifted her head to look at him, the wolf's golden eyes blinked sleepily, and she forced herself to smile up at him, tail thumping the ground in a wag. "I'll take that as a yes…" Waka chuckled as she lowered her head once more onto her paws. The goddess let her eyelids droop, and she seemed to be dozing off once more.

_Ugh…I'm so sore, that stupid Yami…I hope he **stays** dead. _She thought as she forced her eyes open to look up at Waka. Waka, and herself, had both been injured by Yami; of course when the fish-like creature had knocked Waka off the edge, she had been sure he was dead. Only her friends' faith had brought her to unlock her true power, and defeat Yami. A weak smile creased the wolf's lips as she fondly remembered her companions. _Issun, and Kushi…Susano, Mr. and Mrs. Orange…_ The list ran on and on until she got to her new-found friends in Kamui. _Lika, Kai, Samickle, that crazy old chieftain…And Oki…_ The goddess' ears flicked forward at the name. _Oki!_ Besides Issun, the Oina warrior had aided her in the battle against Lechku and Nechku, and despite her reluctance to say so; he had probably had a huge effect on the outcome of the battle.

"Amaterasu," The wolf's thoughts were interrupted, she shifted her gaze from the ground up to Waka, and tilted her head questioningly at him. Waka was staring outside of the ship, a slow grin creeping across his face. "We're here." He stated. Amaterasu's eyes widened as she heaved herself onto her sore paws, a sudden throbbing in her head made her stumble a bit, but she shook it off and pushed herself onto her hindlegs, tail wagging as she stared out. A wide expanse of clouds stretched before them, though one sight made her brighten. The other 12 gods were waiting for her.

As the ark came into sight, Kabegami was the first to notice it. The cat goddess' tail suddenly went upright, and she let out what looked like a meow, before nudging Yumigami beside her. The rabbit goddess scowled at Kabegami, before turning to look at what the cat was meowing about; almost immediately her ears perked forward. Amaterasu`s grin widened as she dropped onto all fours, her past injuries were forgotten for a mere moment as she dashed away, "Wha- Ma Cherie'! Where are you going?" Waka's voice was tuned out as she wandered through the ark's corridors; until finally, she was at the door.

The wolf slowed her steps as she approached the ark's grand door. This had been the place she had watched Issun fall…An involuntary whimper escaped her throat, she missed the little Poncle, but…She would soon see Issun again or at least watch over him from the Celestial Plains, right? The goddess jumped as light seeped through growing cracks in the door, her heart skipped a beat, it was opening! Almost immediately, welcoming greetings filled her ears.

"Mother Amaterasu!" "She's finally come home!" "Welcome back, Mother Amaterasu!"

The wolf's heart swelled at the warm welcomes, and before the door had even hit the ground, she bounded forward, and leapt out of the ark. The goddess landed hard on the other side, and winced slightly as her left back leg began to quiver under the strain of the landing. Amaterasu forced the pain aside and lifted her head, ears pointed towards the other gods and goddesses.

"Amaterasu, welcome home! Welcome to the Celestial Plain!" Kabegami meowed warmly, the she-cat pressed her way through the crowd, and gracefully strutted towards her. Kabegami`s eyes twinkled excitedly as she stretched out her neck to press her nose against Amaterasu's, who had lowered her head to greet the cat.

"Welcome back, mother Amaterasu…" The second voice belonged to Gekigami, he watched her with piercing yellow eyes, the faintest traces of a smile left on his face; and his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Yes, welc-" Kasugami's voice suddenly broke off in what sounded like a hiccup. Lifting, and turning her head, Amaterasu smiled at the drunken sheep that clumsily made her way towards the wolf, "-ome, Amaterasu." She finally finished after pausing a few feet away, Kasugami leaned to one side, then stumbled and began to lean on the other, all the while giving Amaterasu a stupid grin.

"Ah, mother Amaterasu. How good it is to see you again." Yomigami, the god of rejuvenation, loomed over all the other gods- more than likely the biggest of them all, he craned his neck over the small crowd to see her-casting a shadow on those below.

"Yes, it's so nice to see you once more!" Kazegami nickered, his ears swiveled backwards, and then forward as he lashed his tail from side to side- as if flicking away annoying flies.

"I knew you could do it, Mother Amaterasu." Moegami's monotone chirp hit her ears, and she ducked as the Pheonix swooped past. Moegami had circled the group, and hovered just above Gekigami. Amaterasu barked towards the Phoenix, and wagged her tail wildly- making the Inferno god grin.

"Amaterasu," Tachigami squeaked shrilly, and she looked down. A rat sidestepped away from Kabegami, who twitched an ear as it did so. Tachigami, the goddess of her brush power, Power Slash, walked towards her. "It's so good to see you again, I'm so glad you made it out of that battle with only minor injuries."

Three voices chimed into the welcoming, though all seemed to be one. "Welcome back, Amaterasu! We knew you could do it!" The Hanagami trio watched her excitedly, one even began banging on his symbols, though was soon shushed by his brethren.

The boar was the next to appear; he apologized quickly to the small Tachigami as he rolled over her tail with the large cherry bomb. Tachigami pulled her tail close to her body, and glared up at him. "Mother-"He broke off to hurriedly blow out the fuse on the bomb, sighing in relief, the boar balanced precariously on the front of it. "Mother Amaterasu! I give you my warmest greetings, welcome back to our home." He said, Amaterasu laughed lightly at him, her golden eyes sparkling. Itegami was the next to step up.

"Welcome, Amaterasu." He greeted, and bobbed his head, "We're all so glad to have you back."

"Ama-Amaterasu," Nuregami rolled towards her, pausing to push up on the cork that blocked her only exit, after a moment of straining to get it off, she began to pant and shake her head, though a moment later was grinning at her. "Welcome back to the Celestial Plain!" The serpent exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes, welcome Amaterasu." Yumigami, the rabbit goddess of the moon was the last to greet her, though her words didn't seem anything close to welcoming. The rabbit trailed off, and inhaled sharply before continuing. "I wish we could all bring you great news on your return, but I'm afraid not. As you may already know, the Celestial Plain has fallen into disarray since you fell down to the mortal's world." She rumbled, the small crowd around her fell silent, and Yumigami turned her head to look towards the others. A few of the other gods and goddesses split apart.

It felt as if someone had a death grip on Amaterasu's heart. The clouds in the distance were dark, seething with evil. Red sparks flickered away from the darkening clouds, "The cursed zones- Yami and Orochi's powers, they spread to the Celestial Plain." The rabbit murmered.

Most of the gods shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what Amaterasu's reaction would be. The wolf finally sat back on her haunches, staring towards the darkness that seemed to be spreading by the second. _Back in Nippon…Issun and I blessed the Cursed Zones, why are they here? We killed both Orochi and Yami, why didn't they all disappear? _Unnoticed, Waka stood beside the goddess.

"Ma Cherie'?" He asked, a moment passed before Amaterasu realized that Waka had called her, and she looked up curiously. His face was grim, and he didn't bother to look down at her. "I believe we still have some work to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------------

(( Ahahaha, this is my first time submitting a story here, so forgive me.

I apologize for the boringness of the first chapter, it'll get more exciting in the following chapters, don't worry, I'll make sure of it! *marine's salute* And I know I didn't have to make ALL the gods greet her...I just...Wanted too. T-T; ))


	2. Removing the Cursed Zone

Amaterasu cringed inwardly, he was right, it wasn't over yet. First, she had to get rid of the cursed zone. Pushing herself back onto her paws, the white wolf padded through the small path, a god or goddess on each side. "Wait- Amaterasu," Kabegami meowed, stepping in front of the sun goddess' path, she looked up with determined eyes. "Let me come with you, you haven't been here in quite a long time, and it's dangerous."

Amaterasu froze and looked down at the cat. The wolf opened her mouth to refuse with a bark, but was interrupted by Waka. "Don't worry about Ma Cherie', I will be her guide. She will be safe with me." He responded, calmly walking to the wolf's side. Kabegami eyed him warily, as if she had no faith in this Moon Tribe man, before reluctantly backing away.

"Be careful Amaterasu." The she-cat warned, her pupils narrowed as Waka walked past with Amaterasu at his heels. "We do not know what lurks out there."

Amaterasu barked an encouragement to the wary goddess, and waved her tail, receiving a weak smile from Kabegami.

Eventually, Amaterasu and Waka were out of sight from the gods and goddesses, and Amaterasu found herself double checking their tracks.

_We do not know what lurks out there. _The wolf's mind wandered to the last words Kabegami had spoken, and an eerie feeling surrounded her like a choking aura. Her paw steps were light as they pressed against the still pure clouds below the walking duo. Amaterasu's golden gaze lifted up to watch Waka; he seemed confident, more confident than she, anyways…

A bitter thought crossed her mind; this was **her** home, why should she feel so uncomfortable? Lifting her head, the wolf picked up her pace and trotted alongside Waka. There was an amused smirk upon the Moon Tribe man's face, and she felt the ends of her mouth twitch in an irritated snarl. What was he grinning about? Was something funny to him? Sniffing slightly, she lifted her head higher- nose in the air as she stalked past the man.

However, her confident poise didn't last long, at sight of the black, flickering clouds coming closer, her ears began to swivel back, a feeling of unease gripping her heart as she came closer. They looked worse than anything that she had seen back in Nippon… The shadows shifted with the dim shafts of light that emitted from the weak sun. Frowning, Amaterasu paused, and lowered her head, gaze raking the shadows. _This isn't right... In Nippon, Issun and I revived a sapling- but Sakuya wouldn't be here, right? How do I remove such a powerful curse? _A frown found its way onto the wolf's face, and she suddenly froze.

The feeling of unease returned, worse than ever as she forced her golden gaze to stare into the shadows. Something was…Moving? Black shadows flickered back and forth in the interior of the cursed zone, but one shape seemed familiar- very familiar indeed. Nine tails branched out in all directions, and one blood red eye stared straight at her. _What the- No! _The wolf jerked back violently, her steps cautious as she began to back away. _Waka! Waka! _Her thoughts urged the Moon Tribe man, who seemed to have fallen behind- but of course, it was impossible for him to hear her own thoughts. _I-I must be seeing things! Ninetails is dead._ Amaterasu's weak comforts to herself didn't help as she continued to stare. The nine tailed kitsune seemed to take a step forward, and a hard frown placed itself on Amaterasu's face. _Am I some kind of coward? If it really is Ninetails, I can take him. I beat him once- no, twice! I can manage once more. _The white wolf bared her teeth as she took a cautious step forward- however, a familiar voice distracted her.

"Amaterasu!?" Waka called from afar, his voice seemed barely audible from where she stood. Amaterasu looked up, at the continuously dimming sun. _Of course! _She thought suddenly_. _Lifting her tail, a bit of ink dripped down from the sleek fur that served as her brush, as she whirled around and drew a circle in the sky.

A moment later, a sun formed from the circle, and the area brightened. The cursed zone seemed to flatten itself against the ground, as if seeking shelter from the brightened light then vanished like mist. A strong wind blew, and flowers burst out of the ground as the cursed zone vanished. The wind ruffled Amaterasu's snow white fur, and she exhaled heavily at the sudden gust- her unease had vanished along with the cursed zone.

"Amaterasu?" Waka was standing behind her, watching as a barrage of cherry blossom petals fluttered downwards and littered the ground pink. Amaterasu gave a loud bark as she rushed to the blonde, and head butted his leg- which didn't seem to do much do to the…Puffiness of his pants. Waka forced a smile and laughed, bending down to pat the wolf on the head, who let her tongue loll out the side of her mouth in a delighted canine gesture.

"I see you found out how to destroy the cursed zone…?" Waka asked, straightening himself as Amaterasu barked in reply. _Of course!_ She thought, her tail wagging wildly as she followed behind Waka- more than likely back to report to the other gods and goddesses. Amaterasu's grin eventually faded as they walked, Waka was silent, and she found her thoughts drifting back to what she had seen.

_Was…Was that really Ninetails? _She thought sulkily as she padded onwards, her paw steps becoming heavy as she pondered this. It couldn't have been, it must have been her own imagination.

-----------------------------------x--------------------------------------

(( I know, I know. A LOT shorter than the last chapter, but I got lazy and I've been procrastinating math homework and an art project due TOMORROW, so I don't have much time to add anything else.

So basically, the first cursed zone just got owned. Yeah. The excitedness I promised you isn't here yet. D: It was supposed to be buuut…. *points to excuses* -; Once again, I apologize. Now I must go finish my math and such.

Enjoy if you can~? (Next chapter WILL be better, I swear. It will. ) ))


	3. Guess Who's Baaack

"Does something trouble you, Ma Cherie?"

Amaterasu perked up suddenly, her gleaming yellow gaze lifting up to Waka- who had paused just a few feet in front of her. She blinked a few times, then cast a glance down at her paws.

They were still. Apparently, she had stopped.

"Ma Cherie?"

Amaterasu let out a loud bark and bounced to Waka's side, head lifted high as Waka brushed his hand against her forehead and over her ears. Her ink dipped tail wagged from side to side as they strolled along, back to the other gods and goddesses…

Night had fallen in the Celestial Plain- Yumigami had taken over. The crescent moon lingered high in the starry sky; a peaceful scene, Amaterasu hoped, for her companions below her.

The goddess of the sun, mother of all that was good, lay snuggled comfortably next to Waka, who was pretty much out cold. But sadly, sleep could not overcome her.

Her mind whirled. The 'bad news' apparently hadn't been the cursed zone, Yumigami had revealed when she had returned. The white wolf hefted a sigh and squinted her eyes shut.

"_It's not over! The Dark Lord has not been defeated, Amaterasu!" Yumigami hissed, but Amaterasu shook her head wildly- denying it. She had seen the beast fall before her very eyes! Of course he was dead!_

_The rabbit stomped a foot furiously, "Listen to me! I can feel it in the air! Something is coming! A great evil is coming!" Amaterasu eyed the moon goddess with a blank expression._

_They had never quite gotten along- they were opposites, really. Yumigami, the moon goddess- Amaterasu, the sun goddess; arguments were usual. "Don't look at me like that, Amaterasu. You know it to be true. Did you not feel it while you were near the cursed zone?"_

_Amaterasu's muscles tensed at the mention. The wolf's mind flashed back to the moment she had seen the cursed zone. Anxiety, worry, fear; a sense of dread. She didn't want to admit it, but… Maybe Yumigami was right._

_The white wolf blinked and cast her gaze back to Yumigami, a frown upon her snow white maw. Yumigami breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself. "I know you don't want to believe it, Amaterasu, but… We are all still in danger." her voice gentled to a soft tone. "Your friends are still in danger… Even now, I can feel their pain."_

_Amaterasu's yellow eyes widened._

"_Amaterasu, you have to go back to the Mortal's World."_

Amaterasu's eyes flashed open; and she looked about without raising her head from Waka's leg. He was still asleep; looking peaceful, despite the bandages around his forearm and left cheek.

She groaned, a whimper emitting from her slightly parted jaws as she hefted herself to her slender white paws, shaking her fur of the dew that had collected upon it. Swiping her pink tongue over her lower jaws, she slipped away from the Moon Tribe man, Waka.

The Celestial Plains were silent; she could only guess that the gods and goddesses were performing their works. Amaterasu sighed, lifting her head to stare at the heavens. For once, she almost wished she could pray to something- and yet, she was a god. Mortals were to pray to her, but, who did she herself pray too?

Amaterasu blinked, not wishing to delve into this mystery- one she believed should remain unsolved. As she closed her eyes- a sudden chill washed over her. A bone-chilling wind- it swept over the ground, ruffling her white coat and filling her heart with dread.

Eyes snapping open, Amaterasu whipped around, back flipping out of harm's way. A shadow swept over where she had been standing, she saw, as she was upside down, in mid-air.

_Thunk!_

When her paws touched ground, she had dropped into her fighting poise, lips drawn back in a snarl, eyes a blaze, and growls rumbling in her throat.

_You._

(( WELL HEY GUYS. DID YOU MISS ME?

of course you did. sorry for the incredibly long wait if any of you actually cared what happened to this story. xDDD

i lost muse and inspiration for it. than i played okami again and got all these ideas and shnap like that. yay. So yeah. Expect more chapters in the future. ( The excitement's almost here, bear wif meh. ) ))


	4. Ninetails' Return

Nine tails branched in all directions, blood red eyes stared her down; an insane grin smiling upon the beast's masked face as the shadows that had once consumed it faded away like mist. Part of the mask had chipped away, revealing the copper coloured fur and one blind eye beneath it.

_Ninetails!_

Amaterasu's lips drew back in a snarl, her ebony fangs bared. Ninetails began to break down into maniacal laughter, "Amaterasu! Aren't you happy to see me?" his hoarse, deep voice cackled. Amaterasu's response was a loud, unwelcoming growl.

The beast's lips curled back in a broad, toothy grin. "That's what I hoped you would say-!" Ninetails let out a hoarse shriek as it bolted at a break-neck speed in Amaterasu's direction._ Shhhhriiik!_

Ninetails' sword barely clipped Amaterasu's tail as she darted to her left, then whipped around to face him once more. _The fox-faced wench! How is he still alive? I killed him twice! __**TWICE. **__You just don't come back from the dead three times! Or… Do you?_

The sky was beginning to grow darker- not that she noticed. It was already dark out.

The flames from Solar Flare began to grow, and Amaterasu scowled as she dashed towards him- while the fox was out of breath. _Clank! _As Solar Flare neared Ninetails' body, a dark barrier revealed itself, protecting its master from harm. Just as Amaterasu was jerked back by the rebound, Ninetails head whipped around, red eyes aglow as he lashed out, his fangs bared.

Amaterasu howled out as Ninetails' teeth fixed into her left foreleg. Bringing Solar Flare down upon his head was just enough to get him to let go. Amaterasu stumbled back- but unfortunately, not quick enough. One of Ninetails' tails lashed out and twined around her, glowing a threatening black and red.

She screamed out; agonizing pain consuming her every nerve. She felt herself growing weaker, and as she threw her head up to howl out for help- she realized, through her pain, that the constellations- the other gods- were beginning to disappear.

Kabegami's constellation burst into pieces before her eyes, and the crescent moon in the sky began to burn blood red as Yumigami's constellation shattered.

Gekigami's constellation disappeared like mist in the sun; Kasugami's constellation broke apart and disappeared. Moegami's constellation was gone, and one of the three Tachigami trio's constellation broke apart. Itegami's constellation shattered like glass in the unnaturally dark sky; and finally Kazegami's constellation broke apart.

Every second, Amaterasu felt her power fading, and fading. It was like that instance battling Yami- all over again.

_Swiiiiisssh!_

The tail let go of Amaterasu, and the sun goddess crashed to the ground with a noticeable _thump!_

Waka, poised in front of her with his sword drawn, stared the nine tailed fox down.

Eight lights fell from the sky, absorbing with a flash into its tails- each light had the symbol of a god or goddess, whose constellation had vanished.

Laughing, Ninetails ducked through the clouds beneath and disappeared. Waka could only guess, with a heavy heart, that the beast was returning to Nippon to unleash its wrath once more.

~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

(( Man these chapteres are ridiculously short, aren't they? x ~ o

I'll work on that. Here's chapter 4 for joo guys that actually read this still. xD ))


	5. Back to Nippon

Waka stood there a moment longer, then turned and dropped to his knees next to Amaterasu. "Ma Cherie! Are you alright?" Waka cupped her face in his hands, but there was little response from the wolf. He looked her over with a frown.

The grand crimson markings signaling that she was at her full power had disappeared, leaving her normal markings. Solar Flare's flames dwindled a dull orange and yellow. "…Ma Cherie…?" Waka turned his gaze back to the motionless Amaterasu's face. "Amaterasu, wa-" _Sneeze!_ "Gack!" Waka stiffened as wet particles from Amaterasu's sneeze dropped on his forearms and hands.

The white wolf blinked awake and stared up at him with a dazed expression, her ears perked forwards; she let out a tiny bark. Waka relaxed his shoulders and released Amaterasu's face, than wiped his hands on his shirt. "Thank you, for that, Amaterasu." he quipped sarcastically, glancing back at the white wolf, who looked completely innocent as she heaved herself to her paws.

Her foreleg ached horribly, so she lifted it in the air, barking feebly up at Waka. Waka stood and looked towards the Ark of Yamato, back in the distance; then at Amaterasu again. "Ma Cherie, it appears that Ninetails has... Taken a good deal of your powers..."

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _Amaterasu blinked at him with an unamused expression, an ear flicking back. "…and as I arrived, he fled into the clouds. Amaterasu, he's going back to Nippon."

The white wolf lowered her head, turning it just a smidge to look at where she and Ninetails had battled. Crimson blood littered the clouds here and there- most likely from her. She twisted her ears forwards, and emitted the faintest of a sigh as she turned to face Waka.

Amaterasu turned her gaze to the blood red crescent moon. _Shouldn't that be gone along with Yumigami?_ she wondered vaguely, but the thought was soon dismissed as she turned to Waka.

_Come on, Puffy. We gotta get back to Nippon before Ninetails screws up the peace that I __**just**__ gave to them. _Amaterasu head-butted Waka's leg, then began to limp off towards the Ark of Yamato in the distance; Waka took the hint and followed her. _So Yumigami was right… I should've listened to her._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amaterasu hobbled into the grand doors of the Ark of Yamato, her teeth gritted together as Waka hurried in after her and went to start the incredibly large ship.

The door lifted behind her, closing with a loud _clunk!_ as it did so. The Ark lurched beneath her as it began to lift off the ground, than take off to Nippon. In complete silence, Amaterasu anxiously their arrival back to Nippon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ark of Yamato hovered just above the now-melted lake of Kamui; and the door behind her began to open. Ears perking forwards, Amaterasu turned and bounded out as soon as there was a crack that she could squeeze through.

She jumped, plummeting down towards the water- but a lily pad popped up as she was about to hit water. She cringed as weight was put on her injured leg, but dismissed it and kept leaping towards shore, a lily pad appearing with each leap. _Thank goodness Ninetails doesn't have this power…_

The cold snow was all too familiar with her as she made her final leap to shore.

The sky was dark, clouds completely blocked the stars and sky from view. Ominous, ugly looking clouds. Ninetails' doing, she was sure. _No… Look at this place. Everything was so… So much better when I left it!_ She stood there, looking around the dark landscape for a familiar face- a familiar figure, something or someone with a pulse that didn't try to kill her, basically.

Amaterasu glanced up at the sky and drew a circle- but the sun refused to shine through the heavy clouds. Somewhere she heard a rooster call, claiming it was morning, but… It was still so dark. Had Ninetails really grown this powerful?

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _She jerked her head up, muscles tensing at the sound of footsteps in the snow; growing closer, and closer. Narrowing her eyes in the darkness, Amaterasu could make out the figure of a person.

An Oina warrior, she guessed, seeing as they were really the only ones that dared live in this frozen wasteland they called a home. Amaterasu barked at the figure, her ears perked up and her tail drooping. She couldn't quite make out who it was- maybe it was Samickle? Or Lika? No, Lika wouldn't have been out by herself- besides, it looked to be a mature being.

The figure came closer, and again, Amaterasu barked; but this time, she took a few steps forwards- than froze as she realized who it was.

_Oki!_

But something was different.

Something horribly off, that made her heart skip a beat. Kutone was held in his hands, glowing a sickening crimson red and black; his eyes behind the mask held absolutely no emotion. Blood stains spattered across his red and navy clothing; which, Amaterasu desperately hoped, belonged to the monsters in this land. As Amaterasu narrowed her eyes towards him, she spotted a black shadow. Nine tails branching in all directions, and its eyes glowing the same colour as Kutone.

_Ninetails! What did you do to Oki!_

Amaterasu let out a loud, furious snarl at the shadow- which disappeared from behind Oki in a matter of seconds with a cackle. Its figure had barely finished fading when Oki dropped into a fighting stance; and the realization of what was happening hit her.

Oki was possessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(( Huzzah! Long-ish chapter! Yeah anyways.

_how's THAT for a plot twist eh~?_

..._whatdoyoumeanyoudon'tlikeit._

aslkasdjf. so yeah. chapter 5 orz hope you like it. ))


End file.
